


self-portrait

by Iteunmul



Series: 10 days of sulay aha [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, yes im posting another junmyeon crushing on yixing im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/pseuds/Iteunmul
Summary: Can't let you go, I can't let go of you.(They're best friends first).
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: 10 days of sulay aha [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	self-portrait

Junmyeon knows his peace is going to be disturbed when he looks up from his textbook, to see his best friend marching up to the library desk he’s currently occupying with a scarily determined face. Junmyeon gives himself five seconds to decide what to do: flee what was probably going to becoming a murder crime scene (more specifically _Junmyeon’s_ murder), or let Yixing blast him with God-Knows-What in the middle of his study session. 

Apparently, five seconds is only enough to think about what he can decide. And not enough time to actually go _through_ with what he’s decided. 

Yixing slams his bag on the desk, looking down on Junmyeon with furrowed eyebrows. A few students raise their heads at the loud thunk, shooting Yixing dark looks. He pays them no mind, his eyes fully trained on Junmyeon. 

“...Yes?” Junmyeon asks, mentally going through a list of everything he’s done to either cause this reaction or deserve the unwanted attention. 

“How long have you been sitting here?” 

“Not long,” Junmyeon answers fast, cool and calm. It’s a lie, a big one. This semester had been driving him crazy, not to mention he decided very stupidly to take an elective too. His last exam was tonight (At a ridiculous time too!) which meant stress, stress, and more stress. Junmyeon has basically been living at the library. 

“Don’t lie to me.” Yixing states sternly, slipping into the seat in front of Junmyeon. It’s crazy how even when he’s angry he looks handsome.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes at Yixing, slipping one of his note sheets between the pages of his textbook. “Who told you? Someone definitely snitched on me.” He continues on, narrowing his eyes. “Chanyeol? No, Sehun?” 

“Doesn’t matter who. All I know is that you’ve been here for way too long.” Yixing states firmly, leaning back into his chair. He pulls out his phone, shaking it around like he’s showing it off. “And you haven’t been answering my texts either.”

Junmyeon groans, pulling his phone out from his bag. Sure enough his screen is filled with notifications from Yixing, ranging from a simple _Hey take a break_ to _r u kidding me_ and then a _omg Junmyeon Yixing’s_ on his way from Baekhyun. 

“It was _Baekhyun?”_ Junmyeon questions, louder than he meant to because of how incredulous he is. He winces as he’s met by multiple ‘shh’ gestures and sharp glares. “Sorry,” he mumbles meekly as Yixing crosses his arms over his chest. 

Arms. Junmyeon realizes, very nice arms. He’s been noticing them for years (that was another story, for another time). Fit, and formed, as stupid as it sounds— actual biceps. Not the weak excuse half the guys on campus claimed were muscle ‘gains’. Yixing has always been athletic, and the turnout is his fantastic body. They make a pretty good team of gym buddies.

“I didn’t even hear it from you.” Yixing says, frowning. “I heard it from _Baekhyun_ , Byun fucking Baekhyun told me that you’ve been holed up in the library for ages.” 

“How did he even know?” Junmyeon frowns, he hadn’t seen Baekhyun here for days. 

“Does that even matter?” Yixing asks, tapping his fingers against the wooden table.

“My bad,” Junmyeon offers sheepishly, when he’s met with Yixing glaring at him. “I’m just busy?”

“It _is_ your bad, you probably didn’t even eat did you?” Yixing frowns, leaning forward. “Did you?” 

“Well,” Junmyeon pauses, shoving his pens back into his pencil case. “No. No eating in the library, remember?” 

Yixing’s face smooths out into a carefully blank expression that has Junmyeon regretting how he hasn't been eating, and strangely enough reminds him of how his stomach has been grumbling for the past few minutes. He had been ignoring out of ‘being in the zone’, but now it just seems like a terrible idea. Especially given how Yixing looked three seconds away from shoving a granola bar into his mouth.

“Junmyeon,” Yixing smiles, but his voice contradicts the happy gesture with it’s scarily soft noise level. “We’re going to go eat.” 

“Xing, come on!” Junmyeon protests, or tries to, “I’m almost done this chapter—” but it’s no use because Yixing’s chair is already scraping across the floor as he gets up, reaching over to grab Junmyeon’s bag. 

“No.” he deadpans, shoving Junmyeon’s textbook into his bag easily. Junmyeon is both torn between being elated by the caring attention, or wondering what he’s done in past lives to deserve this treatment. Really. He was just trying to have a peaceful study session, and not be bombarded by Yixing making sure he’s alright. Not that he was complaining. 

“Did you even take breaks?” Yixing huffs, reaching for Junmyeon’s hand and starting to drag him out of the library. 

Hand. Junmyeon blinks down at it, Yixing’s hand holding his. Yixing’s hands were kind of attractive actually, well used from his guitar practises and whatever new exercise he was trying out everyday. Junmyeon never found hands attractive until he met Yixing. Yixing’s hand is wrapped around Junmyeon’s hand in the same way he has Junmyeon wrapped around his fingers and _God,_ Junmyeon is hopeless. He’s hopeless and has it really bad for his best friend. 

“I took breaks,” Junmyeon says. 

“Well at least there’s that,” Yixing sighs, letting go of Junmyeon’s hand. 

Maybe Junmyeon’s crush _is_ ridiculous, given how he’s left staring at Yixing’s hand— wishing that he could hold it longer than forever. But he's not about to risk losing his friendship over silly dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> tis a very lazy Sunday, so have a much shorter Drabble while I proceed to take another nap
> 
> sorry for the repetitiveness :///, but sulay stays cute anyways!!


End file.
